


Hold Tight To Your Heart Strings

by SonakuraNyria



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not So Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: This short and has no real plot. Just some random thing I wrote and never continued.





	Hold Tight To Your Heart Strings

Marco was grateful that Kublai had spared the boy. His voice small and his skin smooth as Marco bathed him. He had always wondered what fatherhood would feel like. The beaming pride in ensuring a child grows to their full potential.  
"I'm tired." Zhao yawned out, he rubbed his eyes with a watery fist as Marco proceeded to gesture to one of the servants for a towel.   
"Come, po 'di frutta." Marco held the towel out, grasping beneath Zhao's armpits and hefting the Chinese boy into his chest. Wrapping his wet body as he stood. When he turned he found Jingim staring.   
"My mother always said you European men were feminine." Jingim openly mocking Marco as the Venetian shouldered past with his charge. The Emperor yawning against his ear and tucking closer into Marco's neck. Jingim signaled for the Imperial Guards to leave them as well the servants who bowed as they exited the Emperor's quarters.   
"I don't suppose you are here to gain practice before the arrival of your son from Princess Kokachin." Marco laid the Emperor on the bed. Working the towel to dry any droplets that remained. He felt Jingim grasp his bicep, firmly turning the Venetian his way.  
"You white devils speak in such foul tongue!" Jingim teased, drawing Marco closer. The Venetian peeking over his shoulder with a worried expression at the child who laid slumbering in merely a towel.  
"I must tend to him." Marco protested, twisting in Jingim's arms but was only successful in turning his back to the Prince's chest. They breathed in sync with small intervals of exhales as they tensed and anticipated the other's move.   
"He is sleeping, Marco, let him rest and shall you rest as well." Jingim muttered against Marco's ear. His golden silk robe soft against Marco's naked back. Marco huffed annoyance but stopped struggling against Jingim's hold.   
"Fatherhood, when embraced properly, can heal a broken soul." Marco whispered with nostalgia lacing his tone. His words embedded with encrypted fascination that Jingim could not grasp.  
"A stranger captivated by a child whose station shadows his meager standing. Why must you be a fool, Master Polo?"  
"I was held against my wishes but came to view this place as my home. The Great Khan embraces me almost as a relation. This child makes me feel as though I must hold him to standards of a family, not of royal blood."   
Jingim kissed Marco's shoulder as they watched the sleeping child before them. Marco leaning his head back against Jingim’s shoulder.  
"Hold fast the length of your heart string, Marco. It may be snipped at the amusement of your Khan at any time."


End file.
